Mere Hatred
by ayanechii
Summary: They were childhood friends, no one could break them apart. Yet, the truth has unleashed itself, he was a vampire for all she knew. Would she, a vampire slayer accept him as he is..? Or will truth reveal itself once again..? Aidoxoc Discontinued!


Mere Hatred

**Mere Hatred**

**a/n: **I do not own Vampire Knight. And also the name of the girl is Hikari Hanazono, she has the same name as someone from Special A but she doesn't look like her. This story is inspired from a story that I've read.

_They were childhood friends, no one could break them apart. Yet, the truth has unleashed itself, he was a vampire for all she knew. Would she, a vampire slayer accept him as he is..? Or will truth reveal itself once again..? Aidoxoc KanamexYukixZero in later chapters._

It was 9 years ago when I had discovered his secret, a secret that should never be leaked, something horrifying. Before this we usually had fun and were always together, he would always treat me like a princess whenever I'm with him. All those time we spent were such a treasure to me, yet I needed to let go. If he only wasn't like this, our lives would've been peaceful with harmony of our friendship, If only, if only he wasn't a vampire…After years of sadness I keep on regretting what I've done.. I feel like a traitor to the friend who had always made me happy but now was the time to move on.. I must forget everything about him.. I mustn't treat him like a friend no longer..but an enemy.. Vampires are one of the most horrid creatures that were let to set foot on this world who used to be peaceful yet this was a challenge to see who can take it.

Ever since that day when I decided to be apart from him I've become a vampire slayer yet whenever I try to slay one, I would always remember him, **him** who had a great effect on my feelings which I've always kept hidden for the past few years..Because of these failures I was replaced and was kicked out of the Vampire Hunting Society.. It was harsh yet how could I retort back when I'm the one who's at fail..?

After that, my hatred for vampires hadn't gone astray yet for the sake of my brother I would live a normal life. A life, though with vampires, that has no hatred yet is full of joys. And now, my brother and I were to be sent to Kurosu Academy, in which we would study and live the life we dream for.

-At Principal Kurosu's Office-

"Ah, Hikari-chan, Natsuno-kun, welcome to Kurosu Academy! Both of you will be Day Class students from now on, now please get in your uniforms and start heading to your dorms. If you have any other questions please do not bother to hesistate." Principal Kurosu said with a special glint in his eyes that show's his excitement, Natsuno smiles about this while Hikari sweatdrops.

Both Natsuno and Hikari were about to leave the office when two people entered the room. People known as Yuki Kurosu and Zero Kiryuu. They examined the new students first before Yuki spoke, "Ah! So you two must be the new students Otou-san was talking about! Nice to meet you, I'm Yuki Kurosu and that guy there is Zero Kiryuu and were part of the Disciplinary Committee." Shaking hands with the both of them. The words Disciplinary Committee aroused Hikari's curiosity which is in fact something to be careful about.

"Etto, if you wouldn't mind me asking, what does the Disciplinary Committee do exactly..?" Hikari questioned while looking at the principal.

"Interesting question Hikari-chan, well you see the Disciplinary Committee is consist of Yuki-chan and Kiryuu-kun and they help in maintaining the order of this school specially when the Night Class students gets out of their dorms." The Principal said with a worried expression on his face making him suspicious to Hikari.

"Night Class?" Natsuno asked the Principal yet again but this time Yuki answered him. "Uhm, Hanazono-kun Night Class is a special class for elite people and we don't understand it that much but many day class girls faun for them." Yuki stated in the most simple and unsuspicious way she can. Yet Hikari still is left unconvinced.

"What's so good about those Night Class students for day class girls to faun over them, such idiotic deeds. Oh, Night Class eh..? What are they to study at night, are they vampires…?" Hikari said disgraced because of the fact that girl from the day class don't do anything but do such humiliating things. Because of what she had said, everyone except for hers and Natsuno's faces became pale but they recovered after a while.

"Nee-san! You don't have to be so rude! I know how much is your hatred for vampires but you do know that it's impossible for vampires to be in here." Natsuno said as he tried to calm down his sister, he noticed that the three were silent and noticed that something is wrong.

"Now, now Hikari-chan just as Natsuno-kun said, even though they are studying at night doesn't mean that they are vampires. Why would I allow a vampire to stay at our school anyways, hmm..?" The principal said and it seemed to have convinced Hikari to stop.

Hikari, while rubbing her chin said, "You do have a point anyways I need-" She was cut off when the silent Zero spoke, "Yuki let's go know, the Night Class is about to enter" This also gave a signal to Hikari that she and her brother, Natsuno should now go to their respective dorms.

Kurosu Academy Grounds –

Afternoon -

After persuading Hikari to come and join him have a trip around the school grounds, both of them where wandering for quite a while already. "This school seems to be a nice place. Don't worry nee-san, I'm sure you can get over things in this peaceful place." After saying the word "peaceful" the two of them heard screams of 'Kyaa!' which seemed to be fangirl screams. Hikari remember what that Kurosu girl had said just a while ago so she asked Natsuno to go ahead of her for she wants to see and prove for herself how day class girls act around this so-called 'Night Class' students.

When she reached a tree near the area she was shocked to see a crowd of fangirls screaming some names which she presumed to be the names of those students. She heard screams of, "Kuran-sempai" all over and so as "Ichijou-sempai" but when she heard this one name that shocked her most.

"_Kyaaa! Aido-sempai!" one of the fangirls said._

That was what she had heard. She is not sure whoever that person is but what made an effect on her is the name itself. This certain name made her remember a vast of memories which most are horrible that she can't help but cry. She can feel so much pain that she cannot take it anymore and she fainted.

Kurosu Academy Grounds -

Night -

Day Class was over and Night Class had begun and that means every Day Class student is either sleeping in their dorms or doing their errands inside their dorms as long as they're not outside the school grounds, but there was this person who wasn't inside the Day Class Dorms, namely, Hanazono Hikari. The reason why, is because she had fainted of this something that made her remember vague but painful memories.

Hikari woke up and noticed that it was already night time, a time where Day Class students like her should be inside their dorms. She's having a hard time to stand because her body feels numb, she could still remember what had happened earlier and couldn't help but feel lonely. She was about to stand up by holding the trunk of the tree but someone helped her stand up, it was someone with a different uniform is she concluded that it was a Night Class student which she never expected to help her. As she dusted herself of, this person spoke.

"What is a day class student doing in here at this time of the night..? Don't you know that you are prohibited to stay outside you dorms after classes..?" this person said it in a rather rude expression but Hikari can sense that he's like trying to keep some sort of secret but still she responded in a way that is not her. "Ah gomenasai, I'm a new student in here and I was taking a stroll at the ground this afternoon but it seems that I've fainted at this spot." Hikari said while scratching the back of her neck.

"I see. Make sure you don't do that again. May I ask what you're name is..?" That guy asked in a relatively frightening way that made chills on Hikari's spine. Hikari is also wondering yet worried why this person would ask for her name. Would he report her..? What if he would..? are questions ringing through her head but because of fright she told him her name. "Etto, my name is Hanazono Hikari. And hai, I won't do that again.. arigatou..?" She looked at the person as if saying, "What's your name…?" to the person. That person being a smart one understood what she meant and responded, "Kain. Kain Akatsuki. Now if you must please leave now unless you would want to be caught." Hikari without a doubt went for a leave heading towards the dorms running.

_That guy um. What's his name again.. oh yeah! That Kain Akatsuki seems to be a nice person yet I shouldn't let my guard down. What if my theory of the Night Class is right..? Oh I should be careful. _

After Hikari went to the Day Class Dorms another person entered the scene and that person has blonde and blue eyes who looked quite surprised. "Ne, ne, Akatsuki! Who were you talking to..? And was that a Day Class student..?" this guy seemed to have lots of questions but this is what he asked, well we can't blame his curiosity. "Ah, hai it is a day class student. I found her sleeping there and it appeared that she had fainted at this spot this afternoon. Anyways let's go Hanabusa." Akatsuki said to this guy named Hanabusa Aido.

When both of them reached their room in the moon dorms they both drank blood tablets and while doing so Aido remembered that Akatsuki still haven't told him what the name of this girl is so he became eager to know and asked him. "Akatsuki! You haven't told me her name yet! You know she might be one of my fangirls!" Aido said with twinkling eyes begging at Akatsuki. "Hanabusa, you may be my cousin but I can't help but disagree on you to this matter." Akatsuki said to Aido which is confirmed to be his cousin. "A-re..? Why Akatsuki..? You know.. almost every girl in day class loves their Idol-sempai!" and once again Aido was in his dramatic mode but nonetheless Akatsuki ruined the moment by saying, "Don't get you hopes up, Hanabusa. This girl is a new student so I doubt that she knows you of all people." With this saying, Aido became somewhat serious putting down his glass.

"New Student eh..? I'm sure once she sees me, she'll fall for my beauty too!" Aido sure is enthusiastic about this since he know there wasn't any girl new student who hadn't fallen for him. "Cut the crap out Hanabusa she may be different from those other girls for all we know." Akatsuki said as he finished drinking his drink and still not saying who the girl was. Actually the real reason why he cannot tell his cousin the name of the girl is because this name is similar, too similar to the name of Hanabusa Aido's childhood friend. He was hesitant, very hesitant and it's been bothering him ever since he knew the girls name. Trying to avoid this, he changed the topic.

"Hanabusa, do you still remember your childhood friend that you told me about..?" This question made Aido to stiffen up and his serious face was lit up yet again. "Of Course I do.. I would never forget Hikari-chan of all things and yet I really want to see her again. Even though she cannot accept me for who I am, she's already been forgiven. I could still remember how shocked she was when she found out that I was actually a vampire." Aido said tearfully remembering this childhood friend of his.

Flashback -

9 years ago -

_It was a cheerful and sunny day and a little girl was walking towards a house. The house of her best friend, she gleefully entered the house only to see a sight that is unpleased to mere human's eyes. The girl was shocked at what she saw that she froze and couldn't move and kept crying. She had witnessed her friend sucking blood from a person who seemed to be a servant. She didn't believe that vampires exist but this situation proved her wrong. When everything had registered to the little girls mind, she ran and she ran away shouting, 'Why Nabusa-kun..? Why..?!" and that little boy couldn't do anything but to see her leave. _

* * *

"Well then, would it not be a bother to you if you tell me how she looks like..?" Akatsuki said putting his arms behind his neck while sitting comfortably. "Why'd you ask…? Well let's see, as far as I could remember Hikari-chan has long brunette hair and she has blue eyes like mine." Hearing this Akatsuki finally realized that the girl he met just a while ago could actually be Aido's Hikari-chan but there just isn't much proof. "Nothing, just curious.." He said to his cousin, yet Aido was dumbfounded thinking why Akatsuki suddenly brought up the subject.

Day Class Dorms -

When Hikari reached the dorms, she became really tired because of all the running that she had done, but now that she reached the place she felt somewhat safe. She doesn't know from what but she feel like it. Entering her and her brother's room she noticed that her younger brother was still awake at this time, she also became aware that Natsuno was worried. "Nee-san where were you? I was worried to hell and to think I let you go on by yourself…" Natsuno said while using a sad and worried expression. "No worries, Natsuno I just kinda fainted you see, I heard Nabusa-kun1's name a while ago and I thought it was him…yet I'm not sure if he is or not but painful memories suddenly reincarnated to me. I hope you understand my situation dear brother. I guess we should sleep tomorrow and I need to confirm something. Good Night." Both Natsuno and Hikari went to bed but Hikari was still pondering on things, a lot of things were running through her mind.

_Is Nabusa-kun really at Kurosu Academy..? I haven't seen him eversince I was 8 yrs. old, I hope nothing bad happened to him I hope he's in good condition. I really want to see him again but I'm too scared, I don't even think he still considers me as a friend, what would I do now..?_

The Next Day

-Day Class-

"Nee-san, wake up already it's morning…we still have classes." Natsuno said waking up her sister who was heavily sleeping. By just a look on her face it looked like she had been crying all night. He could understand how much her sister misses her childhood friend and he knows how much her sister loves him and that she hadn't forgotten him even if she says that she hates vampires. While deep in thought Natsuno did not noticed that his sister was already staring at him. "Eh..? Natsuno!! Why didn't you wake me up..?! You know I need to investigate!!" Hikari said without knowing that since her brother woke up he was trying to wake her up already. "Gomen ne, nee-san but I was actually trying to wake you up since a while ago but it seems that you had been crying a lot and slept late last night." Hearing this Hikari just fake-smiled to her brother, "Yeah. Yeah whatever let's go to class now.." She said while pulling Natsuno outside.

While walking towards their classroom Hikari asked Natsuno to help her ask questions later and he gladly accepted. Walking into their classroom the students where in shock to see new students but they were welcomed as soon as their teacher introduced them. Their seats were near Yuki Kurosu's and Hikari finds this a great chance to ask her. Natsuno who is beside her asked, "Nee-san, what would you do if Nabusa-nii is really in this school..?"


End file.
